Perhaps
by mickeylover303
Summary: If there was one thing Hunter was, it was a good big brother. Slash, but not incest. Discontinued.
1. 01 Perhaps

"Hunter?" The soft whisper followed the creak of the door that immediately jolted him to attention. The sound echoed throughout the tiny apartment and seemed to only further his concern.

"Blake?" His little brother hadn't come home at the usual time. And despite initial perceptions, he was worried. Blake may not be his brother by blood, but he was his family in the ways that mattered.

"It's me." The door closed with an antagonising screech. "Sorry, I'm late. Did I wake you up?"

"I'm just in the kitchen for a snack." He was, in fact, sleeping, but Blake didn't need to know that.

"Right." But Blake wasn't a little kid anymore, and his doubtful tone proved he could see through his older brother. "I was afraid you were going to have one of your _sessions_ when I found out what time it was." Blake took a seat next to Hunter, around the small table; generously ignoring the lack of food on it.

"No, I wasn't worried." At least, not to the point of contacting the other rangers. It was a habit Hunter would never admit to, but he sometimes tended to be protective of his little brother. Although, he tried not to let it show.

"Oh? That's good, then." Blake knew his brother was lying, but gave him a toothy grin anyway. "I was worried that you would be worried, you know?"

"Nah. Why would I be worried about you? I know you can take care of yourself." Despite the numerous events that proved otherwise, Hunter _was_ trying to give him space to grow.

"If that's what gets you to sleep at night…"

"Cut it out, Blake. I'm just trying to do my job."

"I know, but I like teasing you."

"And speaking of teasing, what were _you_ doing this late at night? Out with Tori, again?"

"Yeah, Hunter, about that."

"You didn't do anything I wouldn't do, did you?"

"Bro, I wouldn't to the things that you _do_."

"Nothing illegal, right?"

"Maybe?" And for the first time in years, Blake held his head down. The last time Blake did that, was when he first met Hunter…when they where kids. What made him so ashamed?

Joking aside, Hunter was truly concerned. "You know you can tell me anything, Blake." Suddenly, his brother was reverting to himself. It made him afraid because they could always confide in each other. There was no one else. "Anything and I'm here for you."

"I need to tell you something, and it's really important." When did Blake become so shy, and in front of him?

"I'm listening."

"The thing is, Tori and I are just _really_ good friends. And -"

"Do we need to have _the talk_?"

"Hunter!"

"What?" Hunter knew exactly what his brother was talking about, but wanted desperately to bring back the smile that now adorned Blake's face. And he would do it again, just to get Blake to look at him.

"I'm going out with someone."

"Okay, no harm in that. Do I need to do a background check?" Although he said it as a way to lighten the mood, Hunter couldn't help feeling the dread in his stomach.

"No. Because I think you know _him_ already."

"Then what's the – Oh." Hunter was overwhelmed with relief that it wasn't drugs or anything along those lines. But Blake didn't seem as happy with his confession, once more turning away from Hunter. "Blake, you can't be worried about that. It doesn't matter to me."

Despite his reassurances, Blake didn't look convinced. "It's your fault I'm getting mushy and I'll kill you if you tell anyone about this, but I'll love you for who you are."

When Blake still wouldn't look his way, Hunter cupped his face. "Always, little bro."

"Hunter, I'm going out with Shane."

_

* * *

_


	2. 02 Perhaps

It's not the fact his little bro was going out with a guy. No, no, Hunter was _way_ beyond that. It was the fact that his little bro was going out with _Shane_, of all people. Why couldn't it be that nice guy with the glasses, who lived across the hall? Surely he was better than Shane. 

What was he saying? Of course, anyone was better than Shane. Except that creepy guy at Storm Chargers, who always leered at Blake. If he -

"Hunter, you're not really helping." Blake tried to keep his voice cool, despite his growing agitation.

"What?"

"You're ranting, again."

"I don't rant." In retrospect, maybe he should have set some ground rules. Then maybe-

"I can _hear_ you, Hunter. And Michael does not _leer_ at me."

"Who leers at you?"

"Michael? From the shop?" Sometimes, Hunter had a one-track mind. And to Blake, it felt like he was dealing with a child…a really irritating child.

"I told him to back off and-"

Blake finally gave in to his frustration, raising his voice in an effort to stop his brother's ranting. "And to what, Hunter? This is why I didn't tell you." So caught up in his own tirade, Blake failed to notice the wounded look that passed upon Hunter's face. "He wanted me to tell you, but I told him that you always get like this."

_Shane_ had to persuade Blake? Why would -

"Of course, did he believe me?"

Blake stood abruptly and clutched the back of the chair – intentionally interrupting Hunter's increasing curiosity.

He couldn't let this go on or Hunter would get him to end his relationship with Shane. He couldn't deal with that, now. He needed a friend, not an older brother.

"Blake, I-"

"Save it, Hunter." It had been like this for as long as Blake could remember. True, he's never dated before, but even with a new friend, Hunter would eventually push him or her away.

Until it was just the two of them.

Again.

"If Shane hadn't convinced me, I wouldn't have said anything." It was true. Shane even wanted to come, but Blake knew it would be too much for his brother to grasp at one time.

"Do you know how he convinced me, Hunter?" Hunter, understanding his brother's need to vent, wisely remained quiet.

"It's because I like him, you know. I really do." Blake looked down at Hunter with pleading eyes, begging for his brother to understand. He wasn't that chubby little seven year-old that cried over a runny nose, anymore. He was an adult now, seventeen. And it was time Hunter treated him like one.

If Hunter needed to sleep on it, that would be fine. But he wouldn't let his brother come between something like this. "He makes me happy, and I don't want _you_ to mess it up."

Now it was Hunter's turn to look down, wincing at the shrill sound of the chair being pushed against the floor.

Because Blake _left_ him.

This wasn't like one of their little fights they had on occasion. It was something more; that he either couldn't or wasn't willing to understand.

He knew Blake was only going to bed. He hadn't literally left Hunter. At least, that's what the reasonable part of his mind said.

But it hurt just the same.

For the first time in his life, Blake didn't need his older brother.

Didn't need the piggyback ride that would turn heartbreaking sobs into warm giggles.

Or the ice-cream cone that took care of a scraped knee.

Even those shared nights when Hunter could scare all the monsters away.

But most of all…

Blake didn't want _him_.

Hunter was simply in the way.

"I just want what's best for you, bro." And despite his whispered words, he truly could want nothing more.

"Remember? I'm 'The Best Big Brother' in the world." Hunter tried to laugh, but it was only a strained attempt to remove the emptiness he felt inside.

* * *

_This has more angst than I originally intended (and a bit more dramatic), but there is a story behind this. I wanted to build something, even take a non-linear approach. Peel off the layers of their relationship, if you will._

_I tried to imagine what it would feel like to have your world revolve around your younger sibling. You took care of and raised this person. And all of a sudden, they don't need you anymore. Again, I know it's dramatic, but it won't stay like this forever._


	3. 03 Perhaps

"Hello?" Blake hoped his voice would filter through the phone.

"Morning sleepyhead."

"Shane? It's…" Blake paused to open his eyes and look at his watch. "It's eight o'clock in the morning."

"You were staying up without me, huh?"

"I was already out late with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Blake rolled his eyes, even though Shane wouldn't be able to see it.

"Good times." They spent most of the night talking, but Shane was never one to miss a chance to use innuendo. And it never failed to produce a smile.

However, this one was quickly removed.

"Did you tell Hunter about us?" It was one of those rare instances that Shane was actually serious.

"Tell who about what?" And unusually blunt.

I like it when you're coy, really, I do. You know I think it's cute, but that's not enough to distract me this time. So, have you?" Did he mention persistent, too?

"I did tell Hunter, and it went exactly how I said it would."

"I should have told him with you."

"Suicidal much?" Hunter may not take it out on him, but if Shane was there...

"I could have made a difference, man."

"Believe me, it would have been worse." Blake wondered if Shane already prepared a will.

"Dude, don't forget I have an older brother, too."

"Is he anything like Hunter?" Somehow glaring at his bed wasn't as satisfying as glaring at Shane in person.

"Is it freaky that I can feel your stare all the way over here? No, I can totally see it."

There was one reason why he liked Shane so much. They connected somehow. And it was...different than what he and Hunter had.

"I'll admit that I'm giving you _the look_, if you'll admit that your older brother has nothing on my older brother."

"Come on, Hunter can't be that bad.

"…"

"Can he?"

"You tell me. You were there when we joined you guys." And they acted like kids. Both Hunter and Shane.

"You got me there. But I think we're better, now..."

He was angry at Hunter yesterday. Angry because he reacted immaturely.

"This is important to me, you know…"

What does that say about him. Having Hunter for an older brother and having Shane for a...something. He didn't know yet.

"I want to prove myself to your brother because I know he's important to you."

Ironically, he was probably more childish last night than Hunter was with Shane.

"I think this is most serious I've ever been with someone..."

He didn't even give Hunter time -

"Blake, are you there?" Apparently, Shane's confession fell on inattentive ears. It was the real reason why he called. Why he wanted to tell Hunter.

"I know this is early for you," It hurt, almost like rejection. Then again, Blake must be worried if he wasn't listening. "You didn't go back to sleep on me, did you?"

"Sorry, I'm still here. Just thinking about what happened last night. With Hunter."

"That's why I called you." To give his unheard confession. "I was worried when you didn't call back, but I thought you were just talking with him."

Shane, thinking Blake opted for silence, remained quiet. Almost missing the unusually quiet voice on the other line.

"Shane?" Blake was afraid that he pushed Hunter too far, that he wouldn't come back.

"Are you worried about Hunter?"

"It's just that…I think I said some things to Hunter last night. Things that don't sound too good in my head, right now." After admitting to it, it seemed to only become worse.

The day after.

"So you said some things. Hunter will get over it." Even though he told Blake this, Shane personally thought it would take a while to heal whatever rift he caused between the two brothers.

"You think so?"

"Of course. I see him differently than you."

"I thought you didn't like Hunter. That's why I'm surprised you pushed so hard for me to tell him."

"It's not that I don't like your bro. I mean, I do respect him." Of course, Shane would never tell Blake why.

"Especially since he had to put up with you."

"Laugh it up, now." But it did make him feel better. "No, really, Hunter is all I have. He's…He's everything to me."

And I'm just a good friend, Shane thought ruefully. "I've seen the way he looks at you. You're everything to him, probably even more.

"What's more than everything, Shane?" And what could be? Not missing the sadness in Shane's tone, he did suspect something.

"Whatever you guys have." Shane wanted to tell Blake the truth, but after the first attempt, he lost his resolve.

"If he still feels the same way."

"Is he awake, now?" At least Blake was still confiding in Shane. That would have to be enough for now. "After sleeping on it, I know he'll come around."

"He's still Hunter." And still the older brother he hurt.

"I know you don't see it, but he would give you the world if he could."

But Blake knew too well that Hunter _was_ his world. Maybe it was because Shane was getting closer to him. All those years he took Hunter for granted were finally coming back to him.

"When he wakes up, you should talk to him."

"Shane?" Sure he and Hunter will probably talk again, but things will never be the same.

"Yeah?"

"…Never mind." Not even Shane could help with this one.

"You sure?"

"No."

"I won't push, but call me later, okay?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_Thank you again, kindly, for the reviews. Who knew words could mean so much? I did intend to end this in two more chapters, but maybe I'll extend it a bit…hopefully without ruining it._

_Shane finally comes into the picture. Although, not too mushy…I hope. _

_I tried to be a bit more realistic with this, thinking about their characters. I really did not want to do anything sappy. They are in a relationship, but I didn't want that to mean lovey-dovey action. It felt awkward and displaced, which is what I wanted. I hope I could somehow convey that._


	4. 04 Perhaps

Dustin examined the car from the entrance of the restaurant. It wasn't anything special. Something his uncle no longer wanted. It worked well and was kept nicely. It was free, too. But more importantly, it was his. 

Really, it was _his_ car. He didn't have to hitch rides from Tori or Shane anymore. Not to mention his parents.

However,

It was black.

He stepped out of the cool shade and into the blaring sun. Looking both ways before crossing the parking lot, then heading to the car.

Peering at the window, his reflection was darkened by tint. The once bright yellow shirt he wore appeared brown.

A car was a car, right? As long as it got him to school and work, it was a car that worked.

Then why did the black bother him so much?

He smiled at the thought of the colour blue. Red would be nice, too. But he knew that sometimes it was hard to find a primary colour.

Her reflection was coming closer. "Hey, Tori"

"Hey, yourself. Not preening in front of your car, I hope?"

"What?" Dustin was admittedly confused into he saw the shadow in the window. "Oh, uh…No?"

"I know. Just teasing you." Tori laughed warmly.

She wore blue, again. Like everyday. But her reflection just made her shirt appear darker. Unlike in his reflection, there was no brown in her shirt.

"I was just thinking that my car is black. And I always wear yellow." Tori's questioning gaze prompted him to explain further.

"You have your blue car. Shane has his red truck. And I have my _black_ car." He couldn't understand it, but the mere thought of it bothered him. He liked the inside, but the outside made him somewhat uneasy.

"Dustin." Tori could feel his distress clearly, now. "It's just a car. Not having a yellow car isn't going to kill you. It's just paint. As long as it works, right?"

"I tried telling myself that already."

"How about we go inside? What not having a yellow car won't do to you, the sun is doing to me."

"Yeah, yeah. But it really, _really_ bothers me."

"Inside, Dustin." Tori sighed in good humour as she guided a barely struggling Dustin away from the current source of his problems.

* * *

The waitress set two bowls upon the table. She gave Dustin and Tori an endearing smile, taking nearly empty plates off the table. 

"Enjoy your ice cream." She then left with her latest acquisition. Juggling it alongside silverware and a pitcher of water.

"So?"

"So?"

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Dustin?"

"What?"

"Okay, that's weird. And considering it's you…"

"Even-"

"Yes, including, what I now dub, "the black car incident."

"I can't ask what you ate anymore?" Tori's gaze communicated her disbelief.

It was Saturday. Therefore, she didn't have breakfast because she usually slept in. And they took turns picking where to go for lunch.

Dustin quickly realised that he was backed into a corner. She would grill him until there was nothing left to ask. "What tipped you off?" He just didn't know how he would tell her.

"Ignoring the obvious fact that we're eating lunch, forgetting is not something you usually do."

His eyes widened in surprise. "You know me that well?"

"Hello. Aren't we best friends?" The smile she gave was infectious, and he couldn't help but give one in return.

"Never forgot."

"Is it the ice cream? You have your lemon sherbet." She bit her lip. "I don't think they have flavours that are totally black."

Gazing inside the bowl, he saw that the sherbet did have a yellowish tint. Just like Tori's was sort of blue because she likes blue raspberry sherbet.

"It just feels like something big is going to happen, you know."

"Actually, I don't."

He paused, as if he wasn't sure how to correctly voice his concerns. "Did you ever notice that Shane doesn't hang out with us as much?"

"Not in particular."

"Du-" At her murderous look, he quickly changed his wording "-plex. We were going to live in one after school. And he's not here like he usually is."

"Nice recovery, but seriously, I haven't. It's not like it's a big deal." However, her tone conveyed her burgeoning concern. "I mean, we're graduating soon. He probably just wants to hang out more."

"With who?"

Unwittingly, her reply was bitterly sarcastic, "I don't know, Dustin. _Other_ people."

Okay, I deserved that." He stirred his now melted ice cream in agitation. "I meant to ask why."

"Huh?"

"It's always been the three of us for as long as I can remember. Why now?"

And despite her attempts to retort, Tori didn't have an answer for that.

* * *

_I'm sorry if this isn't quite the cuppa for everyone, but I really need an outside perspective. I wasn't pleased with the last chapter, either. And I hope this can redeem me somewhat._

_And I didn't intend for Tori to appear mean, but she has to contend with much. And maybe is just a bit cranky, but no bashing. Having to deal with school, being a power ranger, and subsiding friendships._

_Dustin was my favourite character before Blake. I hope I touched upon him. He was tricky because, he does have so-called "blonde moments" in the show, but I think it's only because he has an optimistic, if not innocent, perspective of life._

_For this chapter, both he and Tori are simply experiencing one of the scariest things in life (to me): change. Dustin is trying to figure out why, and Tori doesn't want to admit to it happening._


	5. 05 Perhaps

It was a nice place to think. Underneath the tree where it first happened. Not quiet, but sill nice. Almost like that first time. 

Had it really been that long already?

He could only remember that it was some time last year when Cam suggested that the Rangers work on the "group dynamic." And usually what Cam says, goes…Because he often had his dad on his side.

In fact, Sensei thought it was a _great_ idea.

However, everyone was pretty much against it. Even Tori. Being forced into a relationship with someone was not her idea of fun. And he, Tori, and Dustin were already friends, anyway.

But it was really more for the sake of the Blake and Hunter. Cam more than likely pitied the new rangers who were still somewhat like outcasts in their close-knit family.

Of the two, it was no surprise who took it the worst. He probably thought Cam pitied them, too. After what those two had been through, even Shane could say that it wasn't what they deserved. And for Hunter, the idea of being apart from Blake, his little brother…He was not happy at all.

Considering the past four months Shane, himself, had spent with Blake, he could now understand why.

When Cam said that he would do it, too, it didn't seem to be so bad. But then he had to voluntarily be in the company of Hunter. If you could force something voluntary.

Sensei may be a guinea pig, but his hits still hurt.

Then again, he did learn more about Hunter. Although, it would have probably would have been better to be kept in the dark. Or at least keep Hunter's skeletons in the closet.

There were some things Blake didn't know about Hunter. Things Shane wouldn't even _want_ to tell Blake. Hunter was more than just a different person without his little brother by his side.

And he would keep it at that.

Still, he couldn't decide whether it was worse than the "educational" time spent with Cam that followed.

Of course, he welcomed any time spent with Tori or Dustin. Nothing new there. They did the usual things. They had fun.

And then there was Blake.

He was more so uncharted territory than Hunter. Never really spoke much about himself, as Hunter seemed to be the popular topic of choice.

Shane could admit he was petty. And prideful, too. But it wasn't that hard, really. Especially when Blake would continue to talk about Hunter with a kind of hero-worship that Shane wouldn't even attempt to rationalise.

At first he didn't know why it bothered him. He and Hunter still were at odds with each other, but not to the point where he never wanted Blake to say his brother's name again.

However, Blake figured it out for the both of them when he kissed Shane under the tree. The one under which he now sat.

A simple kiss on his cheek. Nothing to garner bragging rights because it wasn't even on lips. Though it was still strange.

But he couldn't tell which was stranger: The fact that a guy kissed him or the fact that Blake kissed him.

Naturally, they didn't actually start "going out" until they started talking to each again, two weeks later. And even then, Blake had one stipulation:

Hunter couldn't find out about it.

It was mainly because this was both his and Blake's first relationship with another male.

And Blake's first dating relationship, period.

It was surprising that Blake wasn't worried about whether Tori or Dustin knew, which Shane thought was rather unfair to Hunter. But then again, he didn't really care that much for Hunter. He wasn't ready to tell anyone about it, anyway.

But that was before it actually became serious enough that he had to push Blake to tell his brother. Even if Blake thought it would be better to do it without Shane there.

Yeah, he has to speak with Hunter, soon. And do it somehow without Blake knowing. Like he told Blake earlier, he saw Hunter differently. Blake could only see Hunter as his big brother

Shane saw Hunter as competition.

As far as he knew, Hunter didn't love his brother in the romantic sense. But it was more than brotherly love. Because whatever is was, it ran pretty deep.

Initially, Shane knew he was violating something special. It was something he would never understand. But he wasn't the only one. No one can make sense of what goes on between Blake and Hunter. Even Sensei was clueless…A funny sight on a guinea pig.

And to think it was only this morning, he was that close to telling Blake how seriously he felt about their relationship. That he was willing to damage Blake's relationship with Hunter. Even if he didn't know how Blake truly felt.

That close, and if –

"Never thought I'd see the day." A dark shadow stepped in front of Shane, interrupting his thoughts and blocking what little light was left in the greying sky.

Shane didn't provide a reply. He didn't particularly care if it was rude or not, but something didn't sit well when ever he saw Michael.

The guy always wore black. Not a Goth or anything. Just seems to like wearing black all the time. Black shoes. Black jacket. Black shirt. Black…stuff.

It was creepy.

Then again, he didn't need a reason to not like the guy. Seeing as he chooses to sit next to him when Shane didn't invite Michael to do anything near him.

"Shane Clarke sitting stagnant under a tree." Was he still talking?

"You're not hanging out with Blake?" Shane noted that he asked a little too hopefully.

"He's with his _older_ brother, today." He took selfish glee at crestfallen look on Michael's face.

"That's too bad." Yeah, for me.

"I was hoping to see him again. He promised to help me with my bike." And Blake didn't tell him this because? Probably because it wasn't true.

"Really?" Blake would have told him. "Maybe Dustin can help. He's good with that kind stuff."

Michael repositioned himself on the trunk. An effort to get comfortable against the rigid bark. "Between you and me, I get this feeling that Dustin doesn't like me."

That acutally sounded more improbable than being a Power Ranger. Dustin not liking someone who had nothing to do Luthor? That's like saying he and Hunter were the best of friends.

"Can Dustin not like someone? I don't think that's even possible."

"Yeah?" And suddenly, Michael seemed uncomfortable and lost. Like that new kid in class no one wanted to talk to.

"Well, he likes you. So of course you wouldn't know." It was odd how Michael didn't say it resentfully. It was more along the lines of stating a fact.

Shane couldn't believe he was actually starting to feel a little sorry for the guy. But to say that _Dustin_ didn't like someone. Tori, yeah. But definitely not Dustin.

The surprise must have been showing on his face because Michael looked at him with something akin to concern.

"It's okay, really." Michael shook his head to assure Shane. "I just moved here a couple of weeks ago." Shane noticed he started playing with his black gloves.

"I think you and Blake are the only friends I have." He laughed nervously. "Besides Kelly. She likes everybody." He licked his lips, and looked away from Shane.

Michael began to remove himself from the ground, giving Shane one last glance before he left. "Tell Blake I said "Hi," okay?"

"Sure." He watched as Michael moved further away, struggling to open his black umbrella. Shane glanced at the sky; his vision blurred from the falling drops of water.

When did it start raining?

* * *

_There's a reason why my Hunter and Shane don't get along. I hinted upon it in the second chapter and this one, as well (mostly through Michael). I won't say it quite, yet because it may not be something worthwhile. It's the typical reason why two people don't get along._

_And Michael…is just Michael. I'm sorry I don't have much more to say at this point in time about him. But if he does make another appearance, it won't be for a while._


	6. 06 Perhaps

Hunter awoke tangled within the bed sheets. In complete darkness, if not for the small amount of greying light peering through the curtains.

His vision was blurry from sleep. He blinked a few times as he licked his lips. Too familiar with the dryness that was inside his mouth. But it didn't stop his mouth from tasting funny.

Maybe it was because of his semi-awake state, but he could barely make out a silhouette in the corner. Although, there was only one person it could be.

Hunter was groggy this late in the afternoon. He should have been up hours ago. But it wasn't his dazed state that made Blake so unrecognisable.

The idea of Blake hiding in the shadows was so strange and _foreign_. It meant Blake was hiding from something. From him.

It gave Hunter a newfound sense of claustrophobia, as the entire situation was beginning to choke him.

Because despite the fact that it was only Blake in the room, Hunter was unsure how to approach this side of his brother. And frankly, he was afraid of it.

It was a scenario Hunter never thought he would have to face. He would always see Blake as that chubby little face that always followed him. Would always follow him.

Yet this time, it was Blake who uncharacteristically made the first move.

"Did I wake you up?" With an uncharacteristically flat, almost monotonous voice to match.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Hunter's own raspy voice sounded pitiful to his ears. He could only imagine Blake's take on it. Maybe yesterday morning it would have involved some teasing and shared laughter.

But now, wishful thinking only added to the already overwhelming tension.

"Not long." However, knowing Blake, Hunter translated "not long" as a few hours.

Seeing as Blake had always been the patient one.

When they were younger, he would always run to Hunter's room after a nightmare. But would rarely wake his older brother. He would sit on the bed and simply stare at Hunter, gaining the greatest comfort by merely being in his presence.

Things were always easier when you were younger. And things only became harder when you were older. He knew he changed drastically. But only so Blake wouldn't have to. Because really, Blake did not change that much. Even in his appearance.

The dark hair that was constantly styled to emulate his own; excess gel and all. The soft features that bared no resemblance to his own hardened qualities. The shorter and more compact physique.

The fact that Blake was adopted.

When did the differences ever make such a…difference?

"Does it matter?" It wasn't that strange a concept, but for a moment, it seemed as if his brother knew his exact thoughts.

And perhaps Blake did know. His profile being eerily still. Not ready to face Hunter, yet too determined to turn away.

"Maybe." Hunter tried to sit up, but his limbs would not cooperate.

"I was talking to him earlier, while you were sleeping." It was no question as to whom Blake was speaking. Hunter could only hope Blake wouldn't say his name.

Then he wouldn't have to admit to any of this being real.

Luckily, Blake didn't seem anxious to continue, and Hunter was in no hurry to indulge in anything at the moment.

Hunter simply didn't know what to do. Didn't know if he _could_ do anything.

"We um…We talked." Blake didn't seem to mind, or at least appear bothered by his decision not to participate.

"About you, I mean." The short sentences should have been the first clue, but Hunter only neglected Blake's mounting nervousness. Too involved with his own misgivings.

The long silence that followed made Hunter feel uncannily self-conscious. He felt naked and clumsy; his only barrier being the thick comforter which now adorned him.

"Look, I can't- I'm just going to leave, okay? I can't do this." Blake grabbed his jacket from off the floor. Almost tripping over the chair in a desperate attempt to escape.

And even through the slam of door, Hunter could still hear Blake's soft footsteps.

* * *

_Personally, I don't think Hunter is overreacting. His world is turned upside down. It's not helping matters when Blake doesn't understand. And it's only been less than a day, after all. I think the stages are shock, denial, anger, and acceptance? I could be missing one (or a few), but anger is coming up either way._


	7. 07 Perhaps

It was still raining. 

And had been for at least four hours.

Water being her element of choice, she paid little attention to her soaked form as she ran through the forest.

It was, at the very least, refreshing. A constant that she somehow took for granted.

The sun had yet to set as dusk held desperately on to the remnants of the day. It was a bit cold, but she did her best to ignore the shivers the racked her body. Her uniform the only obstacle between herself and the elements.

She was almost there.

* * *

Because Blake didn't call him that's why. 

He was in his car, regretting not bringing an umbrella and wondering why he was parked outside the small apartment complex.

And because he cared about little things like Blake failing to call him.

It wasn't coming down heavily, but he was still against getting soaked without some sort of protection. And the thunder and lightning were _not_ helping matters that much, either.

The things you do for people…

It was cold, too, which wouldn't be unusual if it was January or something. He asked Cam about the fifty-degree weather in the middle of May, but didn't stick around for an answer. He forgot how enthusiastic Cam could get about certain things.

Although, that wasn't the sole reason why he remained in the car.

No, Shane was waiting for someone.

Not that he was a stalker or anything. He'd only been here once or twice. That was before his relationship with Blake, if that's what he could truly call it, was established. And only because of that project he and the other rangers had to do few months back.

Blake didn't even know he was doing this. At least he hoped not. After his conversation with Michael, Shane was even more determined to put things to rest. As best he could, anyway. He wasn't that naïve to think things would definitely get worse after this.

But as much as he yearned to do this, he was still wary. A flicker of dread made its way to the bottom of his stomach. And it was nowhere near similar to the feeling he gained whenever he saw Blake.

That's probably what you would call irony.

His feelings for Blake, however, overpowered the majority of the doubt he felt. Especially since he had planned this little confrontation. It took a few weeks, but getting the guy's nightly habits would help him in the element surprise. Even give Shane the upper hand. He already knew some of his habits, but who knew they guy actually had a life?

Okay, so maybe he did stalk the guy a bit. But Shane was only guilty of trying to be prepared. There was no way he would survive this half-baked and being as cocky as he usually was.

He glanced through his rear view mirror for the seemingly tenth time. He was hiding in between complexes. Not necessarily out of fear, but more out of apprehension.

Regardless, he finally saw his cue as a dark figure approached. He didn't even bother to get out his truck quietly. Shane knew he was already spotted.

His plans were already shot.

Hugging himself, Shane walked toward figure contorted by the rain. He should have brought something better than his red blazer. As he moved closer, he could make out the blonde hair, darkened by the heavy rain.

"Hunter." He spoke firmly.

"I still don't like you." Shane noted the voice as eerily calm. Did Hunter know he was coming? And if so, did that mean Blake knew, too?

"Ditto."

"Or the other rangers." This time, Shane did catch a hint of disdain. And despite his earlier promise to keep a cool head, he was beginning to anger quickly.

"What's your problem? I thought we were past that."

"Apparently not, since you're bringing it up again."

"I came here to see Blake." Shane forced himself to calm down. He _would_ do this for Blake, but Hunter didn't seem to be relenting any time soon.

"Then you knew I would be here."

"I was kind of hoping that I missed you. Because you're usually gone this time of night, right?" Apparently Shane forgot that he wasn't going to be cocky, either. He knew he shouldn't taunt Hunter and didn't regret his words until pain exploded in the back of his head. He was against the wall, and Hunter didn't look too merciful.

"Stay away from Blake." It was creepy the way Hunter's demand seemed to be echoed by the thunder that passed seconds later.

"Can't…do….that." He was struggling to breathe and couldn't dislodge the hold on him. One of Hunter's hands was wrapped around his throat. Not so much as to cause injury.

Fortunately, just enough to restrict his oxygen intake.

"Why?" Given the fact that it was already dark, and they were in a secluded place, Hunter wasn't helping matters with that guttural tone of voice.

"Because… I …like …him." Not the response Hunter was looking for, if his snarl was any indication.

But at least the hand was removed from his throat.

"Would you get off me, now?" The other hand was, unfortunately, still the source of pressure on Shane's chest.

"I don't want you near him, anymore."

Shane and Hunter could only stare at each other as the rain only continued to fall harder. The droplets of water quickly filling the silence.

What was Shane supposed to say to that? Blake was seventeen. He could make his own decisions. He did't need Hunter breathing behind his back every second of the day.

"Too. Bad." He was careful to enough enunciate both words, as if we were speaking to a child. And Shane, again, found himself pressed against the brick wall all too soon.

"You know about nothing Blake." Hunter has a dangerous gleam in his eye. One that Shane had only seen once and never wanted to see again. "You hear me, Shane? _Nothing_."

"I'm not going to hurt him, if that's what you're thinking."

"Of course you won't, you're _Shane_." Hunter laughed harshly; disbelief clearly evident in his voice. It was then Shane realised that Hunter didn't simply dislike him. Hunter _resented_ him.

"I don't have to prove _anything_ to you." Shane literally spit the words out. His anger starting was beginning to get the best of him.

Hunter lessened the pressure upon his chest, finally removing his hand to wipe off Shane's saliva, alongside the droplets cascading down his cheeks. Appeased for the time being. Yet, he didn't back away.

He thought he came prepared. Shane thought he was ready to confront Hunter. Blake claimed having Hunter as an older brother was different. But Shane had Porter. Older brothers were nothing but the same.

Or so he thought.

The soft steps of the rain seemed to be dancing to his harsh pants. And Shane didn't dare take his eyes of Hunter. He knew what the other Bradley was capable of. Ranger or not, there were dark aspects of Hunter's character that even he was afraid of.

A snarl curled about Hunter's lips. A cynical and cruelly distorted smile. "And what are you going to do when you get tired of him, huh?"

Despite his expectations of Hunter, Shane was honestly taken back by the question. Hunter would think so lowly of him? That this _intensity_ he felt every time he kissed Blake.

Every time he hugged Blake.

Every time he saw Blake.

Every time he heard his voice.

Even every time he thought of Blake.

What Shane would be bold enough to think that it could even be lo – No. It didn't matter what he thought it was, right now. It only mattered that Hunter thought to reduce his feelings to _nothing_.

Shane finally decided what Blake didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

And punched Hunter squarely in the face.

* * *

"Hey sensei." She hoped her cheerful voice didn't sound forced. Because after the talk with Dustin, his concerns were quickly becoming her own. 

She wasn't ready for this.

"Tori?"

"Surprised to see me?" She turned her head away. Hair dripping pitifully upon the hardwood floor.

"Only because I did not expect anyone, tonight. Of course you are always welcome here at anytime." There was no uncomfortable tension. But Tori chose not to respond.

"Is there anything you would like to speak with me about? I may have small ears, but I assure you they work quite well." She saw the saw the smile flit across his small features. However, she had yet to give any meaningful response.

"You should change out of your wet clothes. I wouldn't want you to get sick."

But she ignored his counsel. Stepping closer, Tori kneeled until they were at eye level. Careful not to get his fur wet.

Kanoi Watanabe watched Tori with great care. He knew there was a specific reason why she came. And although he did not know in detail what it may be, he could still grasp a sort of gravity concerning the situation.

When it appeared that she was going to confide in him, she was halted by the interruption of footsteps. No more than a few metres away.

He turned to see his son approaching. But when Kanoi resumed his gaze to Tori, he found her gone.

"Dad, I was looking at the mod – What are you doing?"

"Hmm?" His father was staring out the closed entrance to Ninja Ops.

"Want to let me in on what's going on?" Cam peered down at the guinea pig warily.

"What do you mean, Cam?"

"Why are you staring at the door?" When his father neglected to reply, he became worried.

"Is everything all right?"

Apparently Cam had yet to notice the trail of water leading out the door. And Kanoi thought it wiser if he not mention Tori's brief presence. "No, Cam." The guinea pig turned slowly to face his son. "Far from it."

* * *

_I so trashed Shane in this chapter. Made Hunter kind of mean? But it's all for a good cause. Really, it is. Blame it on testosterone and the fact that neither can take their anger and aggression out on Blake._


	8. 08 Perhaps

"Thanks for driving me, Dustin."

"No problem. I know what it's like to share a car." He closed the black door, locking the car from the inside. "By the way, do you know if Hunter is coming?"

"I haven't seen him, yet. But I think he's still coming."

"Is something wrong?"

"Why are you asking?" Blake looked surprised that Dustin actually picked up on his feelings. It was either that or he wasn't hiding them as well as thought.

"I don't know. You look sad or something?"

"No." But in fact, he was thinking about his older brother. Blake hadn't seen him for three days, now. "I just hope Tori likes my present." Not exactly a lie, just not the whole truth.

Luckily, Dustin seemed to believe it. His mind concentrated on another presence. "Hey Shane."

"Hey guys."

Blake gave a soft smile, his mood lifting immediately at the sight of Shane.

"Does it still hurt?" Shane had a large discolouration on his left cheek, alongside a choice few in other areas. Although they weren't as prominent as they were a couple of days ago, Blake still wanted to make sure Shane was really okay. But was limited since they were both around Dustin.

"It's better, now. Almost gone, too." Although he tried, Shane's words did little to assure Blake.

"I still can't believe you got mugged like that." Dustin said.

"_You_ can't believe? Dustin. I was the victim."

"So how was school?" Not wanting to be reminded that he couldn't do anything to help Shane, Blake decided to change the subject. Giving his friends a devious smile.

"Dude, that is so not fair."

"What can I say? Home schooling does have its perks."

"Don't rub it in, Blake." Shane wrapped his arm leisurely around Blake, tousling his hair. His hand lingering more than necessary.

"So what did you get Tori, Shane? I'll tell you what I bought if you tell me."

"Like I'm really going to tell you. And she's going to open everybody's later, anyway."

"I know, but I already asked Blake He wouldn't tell me, either."

"Probably because you'd blab what it was before she got a chance to open it. Remember when you asked what she got me for my birthday?"

"That was before Hunter and I came, right? Tori started to tell me, but she wouldn't finish."

"For the same reason I won't and Dustin better not tell you."

"That bad, huh?"

Dustin looked at Blake, shaking his head in exaggeration. "Dude, you have no idea."

Even though he didn't understand the inside-joke, Blake found himself laughing with his friends.

"It's okay if you won't tell me, then. But at least it's blue wrapping paper." Dustin pointed to the three gifts each of them was holding.

"That's kind of weird." Blake glanced at Shane.

"What? That it's blue?" For a moment, he thought Shane had something against the colour.

"No, it's just-"

"It _is_ her favourite colour."

"Among other things." Shane mumbled more to himself. "But I still don't see the big deal. We knew that already."

Dustin looked thoughtfully at his friends. "I just think it's nice to remember."

As they neared the restaurant, Dustin saw a familiar profile in the distance. "Hey Blake."

"Hmm?" Blake turned his attention to Dustin.

"Is that Hunter?"

Sure enough, as he peered ahead, Blake saw that it was Hunter. He had difficulty controlling his excitement, as he hadn't seen his brother in what seemed like forever. And although it wasn't the first time, he felt better having Hunter in his sight.

It wasn't until he came closer that he actually saw the bruises on Hunter's face.

His smile of relief quickly dissipating as he turned to Shane. "Could you hold Tori's gift for me?"

"Ah…sure."

Blake gave Shane both the gift and a soft squeeze on the arm. "Thanks."

And if not for his sense of pride, Blake would have ran to his brother's side. "Hunter?" He gently stroked his brother cheek, hoping not to damage Hunter further. "You're hurt."

It wasn't as if Blake wasn't used to this scenario. Hunter got hurt plenty of times, but it never did get easier to see it.

Despite the fact that they were in public, Blake began a hasty search. Slightly lifting Hunter's shirt and gently patting his sides to check for any more injury. Hunter, happy just to be near his brother again, tried to reassure him, laughing happily at the thought of Blake's concern.

While Shane was left to watch.

"It's okay, Blake. I'm fine, really."

Blake peered into Hunter's eyes. Although, he could guess what happened, he didn't want to disclose Hunter's personal matters to Shane and Dustin.

Because they were just that. Personal. "Are you sure?"

Hunter enveloped his brother into a hug, which Blake eagerly returned. "Positive."

Dustin was awed by the display. Being an only child, he could never quite grasp the connection between siblings. But even he knew that it had to be more for Hunter and Blake. They apparently weren't bothered with showing their affection, either.

"Hey guys?" The brothers turned their attention to Dustin. "Happy for your "reunion" in all, but can we go inside, now? Tori's probably waiting for us."

Blake and Hunter both smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

* * *

The five figures were seated around a circular table. Empty was the basket holding their only source of fulfilment for the moment. The butter container was suspiciously licked clean, as well. 

"Thanks for coming, guys." Tori looked at the three presents, smiling at the thoughtful preparation. "And for the wrapping paper, too."

Dustin gave Shane a vindicated look. "I told you blue was important." Shane's only response was to roll his eyes.

"Here are your salads." The friends looked up at the appearance of the waiter. "Sorry for the wait. Your entrées will be coming shortly." Seeing the empty roll basket, the waiter offered more, an offer to which they declined.

"Are you sure…I hope I'm not being rude in saying this, but even the butter containers look pretty clean."

Dustin turned beet red, hiding his head in between his hands. Silently thanking Tori for coming to his rescue.

"No, we'll be fine." She looked at other four in her party. "Right, guys." Happy at the collective agreement.

"All right, then. Is there anything else I may get you?" As his friends were quickly devouring their salads, Hunter squinted to see the name tag on the waiter's uniform. "No thank you, Michael."

"Enjoy you salad." Hunter watched as Michael walked away. Although he looked different, not wearing all black, could it be the same one as-

"Hey Hunter." He turned to face his brother, who elbowed him lightly. "Are you going to eat your salad?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec, will you?"

"Shane, how are your bruises?"

"Didn't you just ask me that yesterday, Tori." Shane was entering unwanted territory. He didn't mind talking about it, but not with Hunter here.

"Excuse me for caring about you, Shane. Don't bite my head off for it."

"Sorry, it's just not a big deal, know?"

There then was a strange silence that permeated. A silence Tori hoped to get rid of. "So Hunter, did you get mugged, too."

"Huh?" Hunter thought, for a moment, remembering the small bruises on his face. "Uh, no."

"Blake didn't beat you up again, did he?"

"Yeah right, Dustin. Like Blake could take me." Shane noticed Hunter ruffle his brother's hair, an action he did but moments before. "It was just some personal business."

Blake scoffed at his brother's confidence. "Yeah, keep telling yourself, bro." Hunter turned to give his brother a soft smile, unnoticed by Tori and Dustin.

"And what do you mean by 'too'?"

Tori looked confused. "You didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

Dustin, still excited about the news, was happy to fill Hunter in. "Shane got _mugged_."

Shane shrugged off the scrutinising look Hunter gave him. Trying his best to be nonchalant about it. "It's not a big deal."

But much to Shane's alarm and well-concealed surprise, Hunter continued to press on.

"Shane?" Speaking slowly as if Shane were a child. "How did you let yourself get mugged?"

He didn't want Blake to find out the truth, and Hunter seemed in no hurry to rush the discovery. Eager to corner Shane.

"I mean-"

"Sorry I'm late." The five friends were startled by the sudden entrance of Cam. He immediately pulled out a chair, setting his gift upon the table. "I just had so much to do. I even figured out a new way to increase the-"

"Stop right there, Cam. As interesting as I'm sure it sounds, not on my birthday, okay?"

Cam smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Tori. I guess I can get carried away sometimes."

"Define _carried away_."

"Very funny, Shane." Taking a closer look, Cam noticed both Shane and Hunter shared similar bruises. "What happened to you guys? I know I haven't seen everyone in a couple of days, but did you get in a fight with each other or something?"

Tori and Dustin seemed calm, the latter answering Cam's question. "Shane got mugged in school and Hunter got beat up by his brother, again."

"Oh…Never mind then. Did you guys order me something, already?"

The issue seemed to be dropped as Tori, Dustin, and Cam discussed the menu. But Blake was not imperceptive to Hunter and Shane's sudden stillness.

"Uh…would you guys excuse us for a minute?" Blake smiled uneasily. Standing up from the chair and grabbing Shane's arm in the process. Much to his benefit, Shane didn't put up much of a protest.

Hunter looked at Shane accusingly, even though he spoke to Blake. "What are you doing?"

"Shane has to help me with something to do with Tori's gift. I almost forgot about it. Right, Shane?"

Shane could only hope he didn't look at suspicious as he felt. "That's right. I forgot, too. We'll be right back guys." He didn't know exactly why Blake wanted to speak to him. But he did have an idea. So he followed Blake, something telling him it wouldn't be good to make a scene

* * *

Shane found himself following Blake's lead. To a darkened area outside of the restaurant. He was taken back by the bitterness directed at him. 

From Blake.

"Shane, you _lied_ to me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"_I was_ _mugged_? I know my brother is a lot of things, but I know he isn't the type to mug people."

Suddenly Shane found himself in the same situation he desperately tried to avoid. "Well, what was I supposed to do?"

"I don't know Shane. How about tell the _truth_?"

"Is this because I fought with Hunter?"

"It's one thing to fight with Hunter, but it's more than that Shane." Blake looked so hurt and lost that Shane honestly didn't know what to do. "Hunter gets into fights sometimes. I know that. It's part of Hunter. But he never _lies_ about it."

"I didn't want you to know."

"Obviously."

"Blake, I was only trying to protect you." As noble as it sounded in his head; Shane cringed when he heard himself say it aloud.

Blake moved closer, no more than a hand's length away from Shane. "From what?"

Blake's anger was flaring dangerously. "You?"

Seeming to reach a peak. "My _brother_? I can take care of myself. And I can't believe you thought Hunter would _ever_ be a threat to me."

Cornered, Shane took his last defence. "He started it."

"_Listen_ to yourself. And if anything, Hunter was trying to protect _you_. I haven't seen him in three days, Shane. Three. He avoided me so I wouldn't ask questions."

Although Blake was shorter, in Shane's mindset his physical presence was suddenly overwhelming. "Because my brother would _never_ lie to me."

For a moment, Shane actually thought Blake was getting to spit at him, but only shook his head. Giving Shane a look that literally crushed him to pieces.

Blake was disappointed.

"Tell the others I'm going home. And don't follow me." He watched Blake walk into the parking lot, towards his and Hunter's car, and perhaps out of his life.

Hearing a gasp, Shane turned back to the restaurant. Apparently his "disagreement" with Blake had drawn a small crowd. A crowd that included Dustin, Tori, and Cam. Shane took a deep breath, nervously massaging his forehead. This was not the way he wanted to spend the evening.

And out of the corner of his eye, he could see Hunter's silhouette in the background. Coming closer as he moved to follow his little brother.

A crooked smile all too noticeable on his face.

* * *

_And I thought the last chapter was bad. _

_I suppose Hunter and Blake's reunion was a bit dramatic, but I wanted to contrast their relationship with Shane and Blake's. This is why Shane is so jealous of Hunter. Because he would never be that close with Blake._

_And the trust thing is a big deal for Blake and Hunter. It will be explained in the next and final four chapters. :happy dance:_

_I hope the brothers didn't come out too touchy feely, but they were all over each other in the series. And remember Blake when Hunter was in control by Luthor? So not that out of character after all._


	9. 09 Perhaps

For once, Dustin had nothing to say. Instead, allowing his eyes to follow Shane. Watching his friend disappear, hurrying into the cover of the shadows.

The crowd had now parted. The sound of silverware clanking with glass plates. Both intermingling with the noisy chatter grown from hushed whispers. Breaking the silence that was only moments before so still.

As if it never happened.

"I told you something was wrong."

"Leave it alone, Dustin." Tori sagged against the wall. Not wanting to admit that her friend had touched upon something she tried to avoid. She turned he head in the direction of the table they had previously occupied. Before Blake dragged Shane away.

It had already been close to half an hour since Blake and Shane left. Hunter, excusing himself to the bathroom, had left the table, as well. Ten minutes before she, Dustin, and Cam stood from their own seats.

But it wasn't until they saw people standing from their chairs, moving to the front of the restaurant that they became worried and left their seats to follow the crowd.

They weren't necessarily concerned about Blake, but rather the fact that Hunter and Shane were both accountable at the same time.

Even Cam noticed the growing tension between two. Much worse than their initial encounters and what Cam once called a rocky but somewhat relationship.

But he had yet to understand what caused this new spark between them. Especially when they were getting along much better than before.

As they rushed to the entrance of the restaurant, barely audible voices could be heard outside. The sounds only discernable because the voices were raised. Yet, muffled by the large glass window. Upon which was the name _Freidman's_ painted from the inside. Bold and black lettering outlined by a crimson colour.

Reaching the glass pane, Tori could distinguish two figures. One shorter than the other. They were standing rather close with bodies almost touching. However, their identities concealed in the night. The lighting outside the restaurant poor.

From the gestures one figure made, Tori could tell he or she was frustrated and angered. Hands in constant motion, moving up and down. Until pushing away from the taller figure, hands shoving against a chest.

She watched as the shorter figure walked away. Quickly moving away from the other into the muted spotlight. The figure exposed as Blake.

Tori shook her head at the revelation, turning it to the other figure that had now begun to follow Blake. At first, her mind jumped to Hunter, but she dismissed the idea. There was no reason why Blake would walk away from Hunter. If anything Blake would run to his brother.

But if it wasn't Hunter, then that only left-

"Shane!?" Tori winced at Cam's loud voice. Nearly forgetting that he and Dustin were beside her.

And as if he heard Cam's voice, Shane paused. His figure no longer concealed as he stood underneath the light. Turning around to see an array of people staring at him from the inside. Tori could see the faint motion as Shane blinked.

She knew he saw them. His friends among the crowd, Dustin's hands positioned on the glass. Not able to look at them, caught in the ignominy of the situation. She watched as he turned quickly, walking away trying to muster what little dignity he had left.

And that was only five minutes ago.

"Some birthday…" Tori faced her other two friends, all three had not returned to their seats. A plethora of food still on the table. "As if we weren't already drifting apart. Now this..."

"Would someone clue me in?" Cam picked at his salad. Now soggy and wilted. "If it's not too much trouble." His tone was biting; upset that he had allowed himself to miss something.

"Shane and Blake had a fight."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Dustin." Tori was irritated, though she didn't mean to take out her sentiments on her friend. "Sorry, Dustin. I just…"

Dustin shrugged, not bothered by her comment. "I wasn't expecting it, either."

"But what were they fighting over? Shane and Blake have never had problems before."

Tori looked away. Not quite knowing how to answer Cam's question.

Seeing her discomfort and not knowing the answer himself, Dustin sighed. Puffing his cheeks after taking a sip of his water. "Are you going to try your cake?" He nodded at Tori.

She glanced at the small plate, turning it around to see the frosted side of the cake. The white layer bare and trapped between blue borders on the top and bottom.

She took a fork into her hands, pressing it softly against the cake. Testing its fluffiness and density. Separating a small piece and placing it in her mouth. She chewed slowly, methodically. Tasting nothing as it melted upon her tongue.

"It's good."

* * *

_It's been a while, but I've been otherwise preoccupied. Short on purpose. And a Tori, Dustin, and Cam chapter because I needed a break from all the drama._

_But thank you to those who have read and **jonoave** and **FreakySpook** for reviewing._


	10. 10 Perhaps

He knocked softly on the door, his steps light as he entered the room. "Can I come in?"

"No."

He walked closer to the figure hidden beneath the sheets. Curled up, trying to become smaller.

"Go away, Hunter." Blake swiped his hand in the empty space, where he thought his older brother stood. He laid face down his bed. Tired and upset. Covers pulled over his head. Only his arm visible.

"Going to tell me what happened?" Hunter asked, barley missing being hit by Blake's stray hand. He was standing by the bed, arms at his side. Staring down at his younger brother.

"You already know what happened because you were there." Blake turned over on his back, removing the blanket and revealing his head. "I saw you."

"Oh..." Hunter released a small sigh. Reaching for his brother's hand now beneath the blanket. "I'm sorry." His voice a mixture of regret but nothing close to satisfaction.

"Nothing to be sorry for." The sheets rustled as Blake sat up, his back against the headboard. Making room for the other to sit on the bed. Still holding on to Hunter's hand. "It wasn't your fault. At least you didn't outright lie to me."

Yet, Hunter knew he did lie to his brother. Was lying to his brother. And it may not have been blatant, but his omission of the truth was no better than Shane lying. Because Hunter still wasn't telling his brother everything.

But it's always been like that.

Because Blake never wanted to ask, Hunter never had to tell. It was ironic considering the depth of their relationship. Something Hunter treasured. How close they were. How comfortable they were with each other.

Until Shane came in between them.

"Even though you were still mad at me…I just didn't think-"

"Want to rub it in my face that you were right?"

"No, I-"

"Are you happy, Hunter? Because you were, you know?" Blake let go of Hunter's hand. His own now resting on his shoulder. "You were right."

Hunter wrapped an arm around him, letting Blake rest his head on Hunter's shoulder. His mind now off Shane. Simply offering comfort to the person beside him.

"Remember when you were eight?"

Blake buried his face in the crook of Hunter's neck. "Hunter, I'm not in the mood for one of-"

"No, hear me out, okay?"

"Whatever." Blake snorted, closing his eyes. Smothering a large yawn in Hunter's shirt.

"But you were eight. And you had to stay with sensei by yourself because I had to go to the store."

"Dude, you can stop now."

"And the whole hour I was gone, sensei said you kept crying and crying…"

"Why are you brining this up?"

"Your nose was runny and your eyes were red. I could hear you from outside the dojo. Screaming my name."

Blake lifted his head, his gaze on Hunter. "Yeah, yeah. And I stopped when I saw you. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't." He smiled at Blake's confused expression. Remembering an eight year old Blake running to him. Picking up his little brother. Reaching out for the happiness in that moment. "I just thought it was funny."

Blake pushed off his brother, giving him a little shove. "Ha, ha. Very funny." Though Blake couldn't help the small smile that escaped.

"It made you laugh, didn't it?"

"Yeah…It did." Blake looked down at his hands. Now grasping the comforter. "But I still don't feel better...Because I can't decide what to do about Shane."

"Oh…"

"I mean…Hunter, I think-."

"You're not trying to say sorry, are you?" Truthfully, Hunter blamed everything on Shane. Not that he held much like for Shane in the first place.

It was petty and Hunter knew it. But it was also easier. It made things simpler. Less complicated. Rather than having to deal with the fact his brother had developed a close relationship with someone else.

Someone he didn't particularly like.

Because for the longest time, it had been just Hunter and Blake.

However, there was a good reason for it. They grew up alone. Depending only on each other. They already tried letting people in. But it just didn't work.

And Hunter didn't want Blake to suffer for it, again.

"Because you didn't make him lie." Hunter continued softly, resting his head on top of Blake's hair. The dark strands tickling his face.

"Yeah…I – It's me. I should have just told you about us…You know? Stopped this whole thing from happening."

Even if Blake couldn't see it, Hunter kept his facial expression neutral. He did wish Blake had told him earlier. Maybe that's what bothered him. Because Blake didn't want to tell him.

And the fact that Shane was the one who pushed.

It wasn't supposed to be that way.

"And this whole thing with Shane…It's breaking us up, isn't it?" Blake sighed heavily, biting his bottom lip. "It's my fault."

"You know what's funny." Hunter smiled into Blake's hair. His mind drifting as he closed his eyes.

"What?" Blake asked, interested to know the cause of Hunter's soft laughter.

"You can't do anything wrong in my eyes."

"That's just…"

"Stupid…I know." Hunter shook his head, moving to look down at Blake. "But it's…" Because you're my little brother. You'll always be my little brother. And I don't know how to explain it without getting too sappy.

"It's what?" Blake looked at Hunter from hooded eyes, clouded with sleep. His voice a mere whisper.

"It's because I do…Is that okay?"

"You're such a dork, Hunter." Blake snorted into his shoulder. "I can't believe you said that, man."

Hunter returned the jibe with a cheeky grin. Teeth showing and eyes shining. Only Blake would bring out this side of him. When he was happy, Hunter was happy. And he wouldn't change it for the world.

Even if it meant that Shane came into the picture. Hunter knew he had been giving him a hard time. Pushing him to do wrong in Blake's eyes. Waiting for Shane to make a mistake.

He also knew that it wasn't necessarily one-sided. Or two-sided for that matter. He, Shane, and – even though he didn't want to admit it – Blake each played a part in this. And if he and Blake let it overcome them, it _would_ break them up.

But Blake did seem happy with Shane.

Blake's happiness was his own, right?

Hunter was debating the logic of his own thoughts.

Moreover, Hunter didn't want Blake to think he had to break things off with Shane to keep their relationship as brothers. Hunter didn't want to put Blake in that position. So maybe it was worth it to give Shane a chance. To see where the three of them could go from there.

Because as much dislike as Hunter held for Shane, it couldn't compare to how much he loved his little brother.

* * *

_Concerning Hunter's slight progression: He sees that what he's doing is effecting Blake. Not saying he'll immediately accept Shane, but is more open. Just believe that excuse for now._

_Now if only Shane would feel the same way and how Blake will fit into that picture. _

_And thanks for reading and **Sreym** for reviewing. Because I honestly got sidetracked...Again. But only two more chapters to go. _


End file.
